


Немного о женщинах в истории

by Нечётный декабрь (needmoredonuts)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Historical References, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmoredonuts/pseuds/%D0%9D%D0%B5%D1%87%D1%91%D1%82%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%B1%D1%80%D1%8C
Summary: Вне зависимости от пола, вида и века - они остаются теми же самыми Кроули и Азирафаэлем.(респектфул гет и фем-версии)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)





	1. Кроули

**Author's Note:**

> Сказала в твиттере, что не люблю, когда из пейринга делают гет ради гета - пришла писать гет, делая упор на женщин в истории.  
> Сказала в твиттере, что не люблю, когда из двух мужчин делают пару невинная фиалка и защитник - пришла писать фик, где даже в виде женщины герой не становится бедным беззащитным цветком  
> Сказала в твиттере, что не люблю, когда ради фем!версии перекраивают характер - пришла писать фик, где характер героя от этого остаётся прежним.  
> Надеюсь получилось.

— Почему же ты не сменишь тело на мужское, если все эти грубые люди тебя так раздражают? — с момента встречи прошло почти полчаса, и до этого момента всё сказанное Кроули посвящалось «ограниченным мужланам», с которыми было совершенно невозможно разговаривать — всё сводилось к её очаровательному профилю. Не то чтобы ей вообще очень хотелось участвовать в этих разговорах — просто не было способа держаться близко к власть имущим без участия в светских раутах. А одни и те же комплименты на трёхсотый круг достанут даже демонессу, сумевшую пережить четырнадцатый век. Грёбанный четырнадцатый век, даже спустя четыреста лет от одного воспоминания хотелось плеваться.  
И даже сейчас приходилось выпивать в квартирке, которую приобрёл Азирафаэль, потому что мужчины в пабах совсем обнаглели и норовили едва не залезть под юбку. Вообще это не было особой проблемой обычно — отвязаться от них Кроули могла одним щелчком или даже без, да и пара верных фраз обеспечила бы Ад ещё одной душой. Но это всё работа. А они собирались отдыхать.  
— Ангел, ты издеваешься? Во-первых, я была женщиной с чёртового сотворения и перестраиваться не желаю, — она демонстративно расправила свою юбку и закинула ногу на ногу, — во-вторых, каждый раз, когда вот такой мужлан пытается обращаться со мной, будто я ему должна, подтверждает, что ваша сторона проигрывает. Вы же должны воспевать вселенскую любовь, доброту и справедливость?  
Азирафаэль задумчиво смотрел на неё, покачивая бокал. Это звучало абсолютно логично, и он даже не сомневался, что ей нравится быть именно женщиной — если забыть эти неурядицы с грубиянами, она наслаждалась своей жизнью на Земле именно в этом виде и вряд ли бы захотела что-то менять.  
Хотя и мужчина из неё был бы такой же эффектный, в этом Азирафаэль даже не сомневался. Разве что юбки и платья сменились на брюки и фраки. Кроули любила выглядеть красиво, и ей это хорошо удавалось.  
Но всё же в её утверждениях будто не хватало детали.  
— К тому же с получением нового тела столько мороки, — продолжила она себе под нос, — проще уж грубиянов терпеть…  
Азирафаэль легко улыбнулся и подлил вина в опустевшие бокалы — была его очередь.

***

— Ангел, ты задолжал мне чудо! — вот что всегда хорошо удавалось Кроули, так это неожиданно врываться в магазин Азирафаэля. Ангел едва не уронил бесценный экземпляр «Гордости и предубеждения»¹. Кроули принялась вышагивать по помещению, резко разворачиваясь, когда доходила до стены. Азирафаэль невольно опустил глаза на её ноги — всё никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что юбки она больше не носила. Да, с появления первых суфражисток, надевших брюки², прошло уже больше тридцати лет, но в моду они вошли только недавно — а Кроули всегда следовала моде.  
Азирафаэль не мог не признаться хотя бы себе, что капри³ ей очень шли, и её ноги в них выглядели просто… потрясающе.  
Ангел поставил книгу на полку и вновь повернулся к Кроули.  
— Уверена? Я не припомню…  
— Уверена-уверена, — демонесса нетерпеливо махнула рукой, — за ту историю в Италии еще, когда ты решил…  
— Ладно! Хорошо, что тебе нужно? — Кроули хмыкнула — ангел никогда не любил вспоминать свои неудачи.  
— Нужно искусить одного министра.  
— Так, — Азирафаэль присел в кресло и приглашающе указал на соседнее, — а сама?  
Кроули вздохнула и принялась с преувеличенным интересом рассматривать свои ногти.  
— Что-то не так? — предположил ангел, с некоторым беспокойством поглядывая на подругу — что-то было не так. Что-то сложное она бы ему не доверила (хотя Азирафаэль предпочитал думать, что Кроули просто не хотела заставлять его совершать серьёзное зло), а никакой причины требовать чудо именно сейчас он просто не мог придумать, — дорогая моя, почему ты не можешь справиться с ним сама? — Кроули ещё раз вздохнула.  
— Он… предпочитает мужчин.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне?.. — брови удивлённо взметнулись вверх — Кроули же должна была понимать, что…  
— Да нет конечно! — она подскочила в кресле, возмущённо всплеснув руками, — я имею в виду… ты же мне такого никогда не простишь. Я просто о том, что не могу его соблазнить таким путём. Поэтому давай это сделаешь ты. Обычными методами.  
— Дорогая моя, если это так важно, я могу, конечно, — Азирафаэль и правда мог это сделать без особых усилий — их соглашению было уже почти тысяча лет, за это время он в каком-то смысле набил руку. Беспокоило его не это, а само поведение Кроули — она будто была обижена, — и всё же — почему ты не можешь сама?  
Кроули встала с кресла и сделала ещё несколько кругов по комнате. Азирафаэль вопросительно склонил голову.  
— За всю мою жизнь я не видела никого, кто НАСТОЛЬКО не воспринимает женщину как собеседника. Даже в четырнадцатом веке!  
Ангел не удержался от смешка, за что получил разгневанный взгляд. Нет, конечно, в ситуации он ничего смешного не находил, в чём и поспешил заверить Кроули. Но эта почти маниакальная ненависть к четырнадцатому веку его смешила.

***

— Ангел! Ты! Скажи, что мать Тереза — не твоих рук дело! — Кроули, опустив очки, сверху вниз зло смотрела на Азирафаэля, сидящего в кресле. Он нервно сглотнул — ангел понятия не имел, о чём она, но злая демонесса — зрелище внушительное.  
— Судя по тому, что я понятия не имею, о чём ты — не моих. Дорогая моя, что случилось? — Кроули резко села на диван. Азирафаэль практически слышал, как она скрипит зубами. Ангелу очень не хотелось попасть под горячую руку, но успокоить подругу было важнее — он аккуратно подошёл к ней и положил ладони ей на плечи. — О чём ты говоришь?  
Она молча протянула ему смартфон. Азирафаэль принялся читать открытую там статью. Указанные там данные ужасали. Описания больше напоминали то, что Азирафаэль читал о концлагерях.⁴  
— Её ведь канонизировали. Она, блять, святая.  
Азирафаэль медленно опустился на диван рядом с демонессой, которая в это время сжимала кулаки, впиваясь в ладони ногтями, и продолжала говорить.  
— И ведь её реально, что ли, приняли в Раю. У наших её нет, я узнавала. Дагон знатно удивилась. Может разбираться начнут, не знаю.  
— Она, похоже, была уверена, что делает добро, — потеряно выдохнул ангел.  
— Да чёрта с два, ангел! Она была уверена, что получает кучу денег. Как мы это проморгали? — Кроули всхлипнула.  
Ангел не знал, что говорить. На самом деле говорить было нечего. Оправдывать эту женщину он не мог и не хотел, даже если правды здесь только треть. Упомянуть мягкую натуру его подруги он тоже не мог. Да, он радовался каждому такому проявлению, но боль в её взгляде — спустя века он мог разглядеть её даже через очки — не стоила того. Хватило ему дней, когда она узнала о благодарности за испанскую инквизицию.  
Ангел осторожно обнял Кроули за плечи, одной рукой гладя по голове, и с неожиданной радостью почувствовал, как тонкие руки обняли его в ответ.

***

— Подбивание девушек на протесты не зачтут тебе за злое дело.  
— Ангел, это протесты. Беспорядки. Очевидно зачтут.  
— Моя дорогая, но их протесты мирные.  
— Ох, да заткнись, Азирафаэль! Можешь записать это себе в заслугу, мне не жалко!  
— Спокойнее, милая моя.  
— Ну не для того я проспала целый век, чтобы вернуться в ту же самую ерунду с отсутствием прав, надоело! И уж точно не для того, чтобы ты меня поучал!  
— Я тоже по тебе скучал.  
— Будешь должен.  
— Могу в качестве извинений пригласить тебя на ужин.  
— Это свидание?  
— Это ужин.

***

— Кажется, если ты продолжишь грубить влиятельным людям — у тебя не останется рычагов давления, когда их надо будет совратить, — они в очередной раз сидели на диванчике в подсобке книжного. Правда Кроули почти лежала.  
— Ой, да ладно. Терпеть их тупые подкаты мне надоело ещё в восемнадцатом веке. Да и когда это я в последний раз совращала одного человека? Давно бесполезное занятие, пусть Хастур этим занимается, — Кроули подтянулась и приняла почти вертикальное положение, но только чтобы дотянуться до бутылки.  
— А если всё же понадобится? Напоминаю, сегодня ты не очень лестно отшила атташе по культуре, — на самом деле, Азирафаэль не мог осуждать этих людей за интерес. За методы он осуждал их абсолютно искренне. Но за интерес не мог. Потому что Кроули выглядела потрясающе. Особенно теперь, когда отрастила свои потрясающие волосы обратно — последние десятилетия привычную копну заменял ёжик. Азирафаэль не мог перестать любоваться.  
— Надо будет — оденусь поочаровательнее, — «куда уж больше» едва не слетело с языка ангела, — и включу дурочку. Они и не вспомнят, что я их послала. Это конечно мерзко, но метод надёжный. Смотри.  
Она сняла очки, быстро навела чары, скрывающие её змеиные зрачки, округлила глаза, сделала губки бантиком и прижала к ним указательный палец. Азирафаэль невольно прикипел взглядом к губам.  
— Вот смотри, и на тебя действует, — усмехнулась она, вернула змеиные глаза и снова развалилась на диване.  
— Это не то!.. — Азирафаэлю отчего-то очень не хотелось, чтобы его сравнивали со всеми этими людьми, которых Кроули отшивала по сотне раз на дню, а потом обманом заставляла простить и принять её условия. Ну да, наверное именно поэтому не хотелось.  
— Да ладно, — демонесса усмехнулась, — будто я не знаю. Ты всегда другое, — не заметив лёгкого румянца на щеках ангела, она предприняла ещё одну выползку к вину, которое зачем-то постоянно отставляла на стол. Прямо выползку. По дивану на четвереньках.  
Путь к вину ей преграждал сидящий Азирафаэль. Она предприняла попытку перегнуться через него, но безуспешно — попросту завалилась ему на колени. Оба фыркнули.  
— Ангел, — она села, поджав под себя ноги, перед Азирафаэлем, но куда смотрела было непонятно — во время её короткого падения длинная густая чёлка закрыла лицо, свисая волнистыми прядями, а убирать волосы обратно Кроули почему-то не спешила.  
— Что?  
— Я почти тебя не вижу.  
— Правда? — Азирафаэль усмехнулся.  
— Я тебе никогда не вру. Можешь заплести? — Кроули попыталась откинуть волосы назад, но они упали в прежнее положение, лишь на секунду открыв выражение искренней муки на лице женщины. — Мешают.  
Азирафаэль наигранно вздохнул и приглашающе взмахнул руками, прося повернуться.  
Кроули подчинилась и села к нему спиной, придвинувшись чуть ближе. Даже руки сложила на колени.  
Азирафаэль встал, уперевшись коленом в диван, и принялся заплетать косы, осторожно перебирая пряди и легко массируя голову. Кроули закрыла глаза и блаженно улыбалась. Когда с чёлкой было покончено, ангел аккуратно перевёл концы кос в другие, собирающие уже все волосы, и снова сел на диван, заканчивая. Выходила аккуратная и милая — главное не сказать об этом демонессе — причёска со свободными прядями и нетугими косами. Азирафаэль улыбался — ему всегда нравилось заплетать Кроули.  
— Азирафаэль, — внезапно позвала его демонесса.  
— Да? — он как раз закончил последнюю косу и невольно любовался на результат, придерживая подругу за плечи.  
— Знаешь. Я просто хотела сказать…  
— Да?  
— У тебя есть одно выгодное отличие от всех этих мужчин: когда на меня… дольше положенного смотришь ты — мне приятно.  
Ангел улыбнулся.  
А потом аккуратно за плечи потянул на себя и, не встретив сопротивления, уложил Кроули себе на грудь, обнял и зарылся носом в волосы, не переставая улыбаться.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. "Гордость и предубеждение" - роман английской писательницы Джейн Остин, который увидел свет в 1813 году.  
> [Статья о книге на Википедии](https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8C_%D0%B8_%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%B6%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5)  
> 2\. Суфражистки - участницы движения за предоставление женщинам избирательных прав в начале 20 века. Также суфражистки выступали против дискриминации женщин в целом в политической и экономической жизни. Применяли ненасильственные способы борьбы.(также на них отсылает диалог о девушках и протестах). В их рядах были женщины, первые в Европе надевающие брюки.  
> [Суфражизм](https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%83%D1%84%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B6%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BA%D0%B8)  
> [Одна из статей про женщин и брюки в истории](http://chtoschemnosit.ru/zhenskaya_odezhda/kogda_zhenschiny_nachali_nosit_bryuki.html)  
> 3\. Капри - короткие брюки, длиной примерно до середины голени. Современные женские капри впервые появились в конце 1940-х годов на итальянском острове Капри. Считаются первыми брюками, которые женщины стали носить массово.  
> 4\. Мать Тереза на самом деле совершала мезркие вещи: держала людей в ужасных условиях, была пролайферкой и прочее.  
> [Одна из статей на эту тему](https://scisne.net/a-1766)


	2. Азирафаэль

— Азирафа-аэль, отвлекись от своих учёных мужей, — Кроули, которого подняли ото сна ради несомненно важных дел — познакомиться с нынешними великими творческими деятелями — откровенно изнывал от скуки, а ещё и заклятая подруга игнорировала его, в очередной раз предпочитая книгу. Демон был на грани того, чтобы вновь уйти спать, и на этот раз не вставать до самого двадцатого века, если ему сейчас же не найдётся занятие.  
— Жён, — неожиданно отозвалась Азирафаэль. Так неожиданно — спустя пару часов молчания вообще и ещё пару минут после реплики демона — что Кроули, свешивающийся до этого с дивана, чуть не упал на пол, лишь в последний момент сумевший выровняться, так что теперь он удивлённо стоял, опираясь на диван, и смотрел на ангелицу.  
— Что?  
— Я читаю книгу Мэри Шелли. Это чудесная девушка, нас познакомил лорд Байрон. И книга просто замечательная, — ангел вложила в книгу закладку и аккуратно отложила её на стол, а затем немного разочарованно вздохнула, — Только жаль, что не находит успеха.  
— А думаешь, должна? — Демон подошёл к столу и с деланной небрежностью пролистал страницы, выцепляя взглядом отдельные моменты, но всё же не особо вчитываясь.  
— Мне кажется, что да.  
— Ну, в этом тебе можно доверять, — Кроули хмыкнул и снова вернулся на диван. Усмехнувшись в ответ, Азирафаэль встала и направилась к плите — такие штуки, чугунные, топящиеся от угля, появились где-то двадцать лет назад, и Кроули бы удивился, что ангел так быстро переняла что-то новое, но когда дела касались её собственного комфорта, посланница Небес была невероятно расторопна и сообразительна — а возможность быстро нагреть воду для желанного чая была едва не на первом месте в списке удобств.  
— Приятно знать, что ты хоть в чём-то мне доверяешь, — добродушным тоном прокомментировала она, поправляя угли и набирая в чайник воду.  
— Я тебе доверяю почти во всём, — Кроули хмыкнул, на этот раз нервно и стараясь не смотреть на подругу, — Главное, чтобы мои этого не слышали, — он взмахнул рукой, будто отгоняя собственные мысли, — Неважно. О чём она?  
— Про учёного, недоучку, но судя по всему гениального, создавшего монстра и испугавшегося своего создания. Судя по тому, из чего он его собрал, это неудивительно, — женщина поставила чайник на плиту и села в кресло, готовясь рассказывать. Кроули же приготовился слушать. Очевидно, что ей действительно хочется поделиться, и это всяко интереснее тишины, — Но эта история о проблеме родителей и детей, любви, этике, правильности поступков, о способности переживать и одиночестве. Думаю, мои бы её не одобрили — я бы сказала, что Франкенштейн, этот мальчишка, возомнил себя Богом, а потом испугался последствий. Но она потрясающе сильная, и я никогда не встречала книг с подобной идеей. Я даже думаю, что это станет новым жанром, а Мэри такая юная и кажется написала её едва не на спор… — ангел продолжала восторженно говорить, а Кроули, уже искренне заинтересованный, потянулся к лежащей на столе книге. Судя по всему, Азирафаэль читала её уже не первый раз, так что демон просто открывал те места, которые были более потрёпанными — их перечитывали чаще других, значит они заслуживали большего внимания. К концу повествования в голове Кроули уже оформилась идея. Он почти восторженно воскликнул:  
— Знаешь, что ей нужно? Театр!  
— Театр? — удивлённо подняла брови женщина.  
— Ну ты только представь всё это на сцене, — демон подскочил к подруге и ткнул в книге на место оживления чудовища, — Это ведь может быть так зрелищно! Книга разойдётся как свежие пирожки. Я побежал.  
— Куда? — слегка рассеянно отозвалась ангелица, поднимая глаза от книги на друга.  
— Устраивать будущее твоей просто замечательной книги, разумеется, — Кроули уже натягивал перчатки и поправлял шляпу.  
— Твои не одобрят такое доброе дело, — тепло улыбнулась Азирафаэль.  
— Не одобрят? Театр, в котором будут показывать монстра? Монстра, которого создал кто-то вроде Бога, который не справился?! Да они будут в восторге! — быстро проговорил демон и выбежал из книжной лавки, пока его не благословили за такое богохульство. Да, это уже было интересным занятием. И можно будет и правда выставить это как отличный план по получению душ. И Азирафаэль будет счастлива, что книга разошлась.

***

— Это… что? — Кроули, только узнавший, что Азирафаэль вернулась из своей поездки на Восток, тут же примчался к ней — пожаловаться на свою тяжкую судьбу в этом ужасном тоскливом веке, к счастью, он почти подходил к концу, и Кроули надеялся, что пятнадцатый уж будет получше, и именно обо всём этом Кроули собирался рассказать ангелице, и вовсе не потому, что соскучился, нет. Просто особо никому больше и не расскажешь. И вот сейчас он стоял на пороге её дома на опушке леса, и удивлённо взирал.  
— Где? — Азирафаэль стояла здесь же, с загоревшей под тёплым восточным солнцем кожей, оглядывая помещение с недоумением в глазах.  
— Ну, — демон, поражённый тем, что ангел и правда могла не понимать, что он имеет в виду, аккуратно склонил голову вбок и вниз и также аккуратно спросил-сказал, — На ногах?  
— А, — Азирафаэль тепло рассмеялась, — Это шальвары. Проходи, рада тебя видеть, — искренне поприветствовала она демона и сама двинулась вглубь дома. Кроули продолжал взирать. Он не хотел использовать слово «пялиться», тем более что пялиться было не на что.  
— Штаны, — штаны длинные, невероятно широкие, скрывающие всё так же, как это делала бы юбка (не считая небольшого зауженного участка на лодыжках, но и он ничего не открывал. Да они даже выглядели почти как юбка, но всё же достаточно очевидно были штаны, и этот факт потрясал Кроули так сильно, что он не мог оторвать взгляда от ангелицы, которая сейчас вытаскивала из печи тёплый хлеб.  
— Ну да, индийские, — к хлебу на столе присоединилось вино, — Что не так?  
— Женщины не носят штаны. Я… — Кроули прочистил горло и попытался подобрать слова, — не привык, что ты игнорируешь человеческие нормы поведения.  
— Мой дорогой, я же не собираюсь идти в них на приём, — Азирафаэль добавила на стол буженину и села, жестом пригласив Кроули присоединиться. Демон, всё ещё будто поражённый громом, послушно упал на соседний стул, — Я даже не планирую выходить в этом в деревню. Я хожу в этом по дому. Мне удобно.  
Кроули выдохнул. Удобно, разумеется. Ангел, по возможности ставящая свой комфорт выше всего остального. Некоторые вещи вечны. Всё в порядке.  
Демон улыбнулся, разлил вино из кувшина по глиняным стаканам и начал говорить о том, о чём планировал с самого начала — о своей горькой доле. И даже отогнал от себя образ загоревшей Азирафаэль в этих поразительных штанах. И всё же, несмотря на чудесную беседы, мысли вернулись, хоть и связанные исключительно с любопытством. Однозначно виновато вино.  
— Ангел, и всё же, как ты вообще додумалась надеть эти — как ты их назвала? Ах да, шальвары.  
— Это часть классического индийского женского облачения.  
— То есть ты просто слишком долго проторчала на востоке.  
— Мне импонируют многие их взгляды. Я же хранительница восточных врат, не забыл?  
Кроули хотел было ответить что-то вроде «Помню, у нас слишком незабываемое знакомство, чтобы забыть его место», но что-то его остановило, и он просто кивнул, разливая вино, но уже по столу, под их общий немного пьяный смех.

***

Кроули поражённо смотрел на крыло, которым его накрыли от дождя, и на владелицу этого крыла. Это был поразительный ангел, и речь сейчас была не об отданном мече и отсутствии желания убить демона. Не так много ангелов в своей человеческой форме предпочитали быть подобными Еве — кажется что-то о том, что её не было в изначальном плане, или нет, демон не вникал. А из тех, что предпочли, ни один (один? Кажется, к ним положено обращаться как-то иначе. Если Кроули хочет продолжить общаться с этим ангелом, то надо бы разобраться) не покидал Небес, чтобы выполнять какие-то задачи на Земле. Решительно, рядом с Кроули сейчас стоял самый поразительный ангел, тепло улыбался ему, демону, и иногда задевал крылом его крылья, пуская по телу Кроули снопы тёплых приятных искр.

***

— Ты просто потрясающе популярен у женщин, дорогой мой.  
— Так я же само обаяние. А как я галантно целую им руки.  
— Да-да, испытала на себе, и правда впечатляюще.  
— Ну нет, для тебя я старался по-особенному.  
— Врёшь же.  
— Не вру, но думай что хочешь.  
— И всё же, чем ты их так очаровываешь?  
— Да всё просто. Любой человек хочет, чтобы его уважали и относились с уважением, а женщинам этого достаётся гораздо меньше, даром что уже восемнадцатый век.  
— А ты, значит, относишься к ним с уважением?  
— А как иначе? Что бы там ни говорили эти люди все века, женщины достойны гораздо большего и уж точно уважения. Я с самого сотворения общаюсь с самой потрясающей и достойной женщиной, и считать, что другие женщины недостойны, просто не выходит.  
— Ох, Кроули…  
— Что ж, пожалуй, принесу нам шампанского.

***

— Ангел, Апокалипсис грядёт, а ты жизни не видела! — Кроули был не на шутку взбудоражен. А кто не был бы? Ещё пару лет — и им будет совсем не до себя, им нужно будет воспитывать Антихриста, и ведь не факт, что это поможет, и тогда ничего уже не будет, а они… он ничего ещё не сделал! Поэтому он всячески пытался занять время развлечениями любого сорта, стараясь привлечь к этому Азирафаэль, ведь без неё было не так и радостно и весело, — Я должен сводить тебя хоть на один рок-концерт!  
— Ну, — Азирафаэль его энтузиазм разделяла не слишком активно, чаще всего отказываясь, но сейчас она не слала его… ну, в его главный офис, а неуверенно мяла край свитера, что означало, что в этот раз у Кроули был шанс, — Ну хорошо. Но группу выбираю я, — наконец ответила она.  
— Да ну что ты выберешь там? Я же говорю — рок-концерт.  
— Я поняла тебя, дорогой мой, — строго ответила ангелица, приподняв подбородок, — И всё же я бы хотела сходить на концерт The Cranberries. Они недавно объед…  
— Оу. Ого, — поражённо выдохнул Кроули, перебивая речь подруги, не до конца веря своим ушам — его ангел сама выражала сходить на концерт какой-то конкретной рок-группы, — Да, я о них слышал. Хорошо. Да, без проблем. Они же кажется даже выступают в этом месяце. Я за билетами? — Кроули уже пятился к двери, не в силах оторвать взгляда от Азирафаэль, которая в очередной раз открылась для него с неожиданной стороны.  
— Ох, да, замечательно, — с улыбкой ответила она, — Позвони, как всё устроишь.

Всё же в идее пригласить — позвать, это же не, ну, не свидание — Азирафаэль на концерт был один серьёзный недостаток. Она выделялась.  
В зале, конечно, были не только суровые брутальные рокеры в атрибутике, но и люди в простой одежде, и все как один ждали начала. Но даже при этом ангел в своей мягкой бежевой юбке в пол и почти белоснежной блузке с оборками и воланами была здесь как попугай ара на северном полюсе.  
И, что ещё хуже, она неизбежно привлекала к себе внимание.  
Стоило Кроули отойти в сторону, как он понял, что сделал это зря. И сигналом к этому послужил оклик, на который ответила Азирафаэль:  
— Хей, светленькая, кудрявая!  
— Да? — Ангел, стоящая рядом с этими бугаями, не выглядела как кто-то, за кого Кроули был спокоен, так что он, тут же забыв, зачем, собственно, от неё отошёл, двинулся через толпу обратно, надеясь, что ничего не случится. Нет, он не сомневался, что Азирафаэль может постоять за себя (в начале существования он даже пару раз испытал это на себе), но почти физически осязаемая потребность защищать это светлое создание была сильнее. Кроули не слышал, о чём ангелица говорила с этими… этими, но, когда он вынырнул из толпы в паре метров от них, разговор очевидно подошёл к кульминации. Один из парней усмехнулся и произнёс:  
— А ты забавная. Я бы, знаешь, с тобой поразвлёкся, — и совершил пару жестов, красноречиво информирующих, в какой именно плоскости проходили бы развлечения.  
Демон мгновенно вспыхнул от гнева. Как он смеет, да Кроули его сейчас!.. Но Азирафаэль спокойно и со всем доступным ей достоинством ответила:  
— Крайне смелое предположение, что такому грубому и невежественному человеку, как Вы, это бы кто-то позволил, — тут она заметила стоящего рядом Кроули, и её лицо озарила улыбка, — О, дорогой мой, вот и ты.  
Кроули только успел заметить, как наливается гневом лицо бугая, как тело уже само подскочило к Азирафаэль и само же приобняло её за талию, закрывая от этой компании. Демону оставалось только недоумённо смотреть на это и уповать на чудо, из-за которого ангелица не оттолкнёт его и не благословит.  
— Ангел мой, — всё же смог изобразить беззаботность он и обворожительно улыбнуться, — Всё в порядке? — он обернулся к бугаям и изобразил такое лицо, что им стало понятно — безопаснее больше никого не беспокоить.  
— Да, всё в порядке, мы уже закончили, — ответила Азирафаэль и увлекла его за собой в сторону сцены.  
Кроули хотел спросить, зачем ей было вообще с ними разговаривать, но ответ он знал — типичное ангельское «Вежливость». Хотел спросить, зачем было грубить и навлекать возможные проблемы, но и на это он знал ответ — типичное Азирафаэлевское «Никто не имеет право так грязно вести себя с девушками, не выражавшими на это согласия». Собственно, Кроули был согласен. Так что он молча продолжал следовать за ангелицей к сцене, стараясь не думать о том, что она не попросила его убрать руки.

Концерт прошёл просто замечательно, и Кроули был в искреннем восторге, даже не находя в себе сил отвлечься от сцены — голос Долорес просто завораживал. Единственный раз он обернулся к Азирафаэль — в самом конце, когда во время «Zombie» петь припев отдали залу — и застыл. Она сосредоточенно смотрела на сцену, чуть слышно подпевая, но совершенно точно будучи где-то далеко, и была так красива в этот момент, что Кроули в очередной — должно быть, миллионный — раз не смог оторвать взгляда. И тут она повернулась к нему и взглянула в глаза.  
Знаете, обычно в такие мгновения время замирает, а мир отходит на второй план. Но с Кроули всегда всё было не так. Реальность обрушилась на него: мысли об армагеддоне смешались со смыслом песни, шум толпы перебивал попытки сосредоточиться, и демон почувствовал, что у него подгибаются колени.  
А потом почувствовал, что его уверенно взяли за руку, ведя прочь из зала, раздвигая толпу ангельским чудом.  
Где-то на улице Азирафаэль усадила его на скамейку, а сама встала перед ним, положив руки на плечи. Оба молчали. Азирафаэль аккуратно гладила Кроули по плечам и шее, а он зажмурился и старался собрать мысли в кучу. Наконец, ангел нарушила молчание:  
— Ты не думал, что эта песня очень похожа на то, чем для Рая и Ада является Армагеддон?  
— Очень похоже, — с отчаяньем выдохнул демон. Именно об этом он и думал, да. О том, до какой степени их начальству плевать на всё, кроме своей цели. О том, что у него ничего не останется…  
А потом Азирафаэль бережно поцеловала его в макушку. А потом в лоб. А потом прижалась к нему своим и тихо выдохнула прямо ему в губы:  
— Мы их остановим. Мы со всем справимся. Я уверена, — и снова встала, но на этот раз ближе, и осторожно прижала его голову к себе, гладя по голове и перебирая рыжие пряди.  
Кроули также осторожно обнял её и позволил себе поверить, что у них ещё много времени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мэри Шелли - английская писательница, известная тем, что написала роман "Франкенштейн, или современный Прометей". Первый набросок романа был написан Шелли в 1816 году (ей было 19 лет) во время отдыха на вилле Диодати, когда по предложению Байрона все участники компании занялись сочинением «страшных» рассказов. Считается первым романом в жанре научной фантастики.  
> [О романе](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BA%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%88%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BD,_%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B8_%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%B9)
> 
> Шальвары - широкие штаны, часть традиционного индийского женского костюма (по некоторым данным - данный костюм заимствован у кочевых племён). Слово шаровары и сами эти штаны родственны.  
> [О индийских традиционных нарядах например тут](https://vk.com/away.php?to=https%3A%2F%2Fethnoboho.ru%2Fetno%2Findijskaya-odezhda.html%23i-2&cc_key=)  
> The Cranberries - ирландская рок-группа во главе с Долорес О'Риордан. С 2003 по 2009 временно прекращали существование. Песня "Zombie" является протестом, посвящена терактам, которые устроила Ирландская Республиканская Армия. По мнению Долорес О’Риордан, зомби — это и есть члены ИРА, в результате действий которых на тот свет уходят ни в чём не повинные люди.  
> [О группе](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Cranberries)  
> [О песне (почитайте и послушайте, стоит того)](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zombie_\(%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BD%D1%8F\))
> 
> Хочу выразить огромную благодарность Таше, которая помогла мне сформулировать, чем именно прекрасен Франкенштейн, а также Яне, которая первая поведала мне о причинах, по которым написана Zombie.


End file.
